The objective of this proposal is to obtain continued support for FASEB's Diversity Resources for Enrichment, Access and Mentoring (DREAM) program (formerly the Visiting Scientists for Minority Institutions program). The ultimate goal of this proposal is to increase the number of well-trained underrepresented minority scientists in the biomedical and behavioral disciplines by providing minority institutions, faculty, postdoctorates and students with resources, programs and opportunities to gain access to and participate in cutting-edge biomedical and behavioral research. FASEB proposes 4 major activities for the next 5 years that are designed to support and encourage minority access and participation in the sciences: (1) The Visiting Scientists for Minority Institutions program designed to: (a) provide effective mentoring and career development training programs for faculty/postdoctorates/students; (b) provide grantsmanship training seminars for faculty, investigators and postdoctorates; (c) counsel faculty or administration on curricula, facilities, faculty needs, and programs; and (d) assist in motivating scholarship. (2) Travel Awards to FASEB societies' scientific meetings, the ABRCMS and SACNAS meetings. This activity offers travel funding to provide underrepresented minority faculty members/mentors, postdoctorates and students the opportunity to attend and participate in one of several FASEB society meetings, the ABRCMS and the SACNAS meetings. (3) Travel Awards to FASEB Summer Research Conferences. This activity offers travel funding to provide underrepresented minority scientists, investigators, postdoctorates and graduate students the opportunity to attend and participate in one of 30-40 summer research conferences sponsored by FASEB. (4) Support for FASEB Societies' Diversity Programs Initiatives. This activity provides travel awards for selected society members at the FASEB society meetings, and funding support for society-developed minority affairs activities at the society-sponsored scientific meetings. [unreadable] [unreadable]